


who left for living

by lockedpearl



Category: Bumi Series - Tere Liye, Pulang-Pergi - Tere Liye
Genre: Canon Universe, Crossover, Gen, Headcanon, shadow economy
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 13:37:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19319281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockedpearl/pseuds/lockedpearl
Summary: Kali ini mereka berpetualang di Klan Bumi. Kata Bujang, metabolisme tubuh dan sistem saraf saja sudah rumit, jangan memperbesar masalah di luar tubuh. [crossover seri bumi & pulang]





	who left for living

**Author's Note:**

> Seri Bumi © Tere Liye  
> Pulang (sequel: Pergi) © Tere Liye
> 
> Tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.  
> Jangan lupa baca basmalah :)

Tetap dalam mode menghilang, ILY memperkuat pertahanannya melawan angin yang berasal dari laut.

“Hati-hati, Ali. Bukan tentang kenampakan ILY saja. Ingat, Pantai Changi merupakan lalu lintas pesawat. Jangan sampai salah jalur. Berita rusaknya pesawat tanpa terlihat menabrak apapun itu horor, loh.”

Ali di depan kemudi berdecak. Peringatan Raib sama berisiknya dengan angin di luar.

“Hei, kawan, lihat! Alat pendeteksinya berkedip!”

Berita baik datang di kala tiupan angin melemah. Ali merampas alatnya dari tangan Seli. Memiliki perjalanan ini membuat Ali semangat menyempurnakan sensor terbarunya itu; pendeteksi benda yang sedang dicari. Dengan alasan menengok si Tanpa Mahkota setiap bulannya, ia belajar banyak kepada Nglanggeran dan Nglanggeram. Idenya berawal dari Seli yang tiba-tiba memekik kehilangan tiket konser.

“Tidak! Padahal aku sudah memantangi layar komputer sejak satu jam sebelumnya. Itu pertaruhan gila, Ra. Kurang dari satu menit tiket konser sudah _sold out_. Kau paham betapa penting tiket itu, ‘kan?”

“Seli, kalau pun tercecer, sudah pasti diambil orang.”

“Kenapa kau jahat sekali, sih, Ra?”

Padahal Raib hanya mengatakan yang logis, meski ada sedikit prasangka buruk terhadap pihak lain.

Ali yang juga direcoki, dengan kekuatan relasinya berhasil mendapatkan satu untuk Seli.

“Kau adalah pahlawanku, Ali! Bilang apa saja, akan kulakukan.”

Untuk mencegah hal serupa, minggu kemudian bola mata Raib dan Seli berbinar. “Astaga, ini alat impianku. Tidak kusangka dalam hidupku aku akan melihatnya.” Menurut Raib, Seli terlalu berlebihan menanggapi penemuan baru Ali.

“Ini belum sempurna secara keseluruhan. Secara kasar, untuk mencari benda yang hilang tinggal masukkan data-datanya saja. Jika ada sidik jari, itu lebih membantu.”

Kemudian di antara ribuan arsip tabung kapsul baru yang dikasih Av, Ali menemukan sebuah senjata legendaris yang tidak diketahui di mana letak pastinya. _Apricity_ , nama pedang tersebut. Deskripsi hanya menjelaskan _Apricity_ adalah pedang ampuh yang pernah digunakan seorang ksatria di medan perang yang krusial. Kekuatan pastinya tidak diketahui, tapi secara umum berhubungan dengan es.

“Apa menurutmu pedang itu ditempa oleh Finale?” Raib bertanya seraya ILY yang menurunkan ketinggian mengambang.

“Entahlah,” Ali mengangkat bahu. “Kita lihat sendiri betapa pikunnya Kakek itu. Bisa saja pedang itu salah satu buatannya, tapi kemungkinan besar dia lupa.”

Titik merah yang berkedip-kedip itu berada di teritorial yang sekarang ditutupi air laut. Bisa menjadi daratan ketika air laut surut. Av memerintahkan mereka untuk mengamankan pedang itu secepatnya. Kejadian-kejadian di dunia paralel membuat siapapun harus bertindak cepat, hati-hati, dan tangkas. Perbedaan sepersekian detik saja bisa berdampak besar.

“Lebih rendah, ILY!”

_“Ali, coba lihat ke bawah. Aku mendeteksi seorang pria di sekitar tempat operasi kita. Bisa berbahaya untuk dia dan kita.”_

Seli yang pertama melihat lewat kaca. “Ya Tuhan, sepertinya dia pingsan.”

Daripada dibilang sebagai turis yang bersantai, pria itu jelas-jelas tidak baik-baik saja. Bajunya kusut, beberapa kancing kemejanya terbuka. Seseorang membutuhkan pertolongan.

“Tetap dalam mode menghilang. Kita turun, ILY. Kami bertiga akan menghampirinya.”

_“Roger.”_

ILY mendarat agak jauh dari pria itu untuk menghindari pusaran angin.

“Bagaimana ini? Apa kita laporkan saja pada pihak pariwisata?” usul Seli di dekat laki-laki terdampar itu. Dadanya terlihat jelas konstan naik-turun.

Raib mendekatkan hidungnya pada mulut pria itu. “Tidak ada tanda-tanda dia mabuk.” Mengobservasi bagian lehernya, Raib berspekulasi, “Sepertinya dia habis bertengkar. Pingsan karena pukulan telak di tengkuk. Dan…” Raib meraba bajunya. “Astaga, dia membawa pistol!”

Pistol _colt_ yang terlihat usang. Berjaga-jaga, Raib mengambilnya dulu.

Raut Seli berubah cemas. “Kita lapor saja, ya?”

Raib memberi persetujuan, lalu beralih kepada Ali yang begitu saksama memperhatikan korban perkelahian di bawahnya.

“Ada apa, Ali?”

Laki-laki itu tersentak. Raib bertanya apakah pria ini berasal dari dunia paralel lain. Ali menggeleng, namun wajahnya menampakkan hal yang berhubungan.

“Intuisiku mengatakan kalau sebaiknya kita—”

Pria itu menggeliat, matanya mengerjap-ngerjap. Pohon-pohon rindang membantunya melawan sengatan matahari di bulan Agustus. Setelah menyadari kalau dirinya bangun dan mendapati eksistensi tiga remaja di depannya, dia tetap tenang. Sedikit mengejutkan bagi tiga petualang itu.

“Halo—”

“Siapa kalian?”

“Whoa, santai, Bung.”

Dia berbahasa Indonesia.

Ali maju. “Kami hanya petualang remaja dari Indonesia. Kami menemukan Tuan terdampar di sini. Baru saja kami hendak menghubungi pihak yang berwenang untuk menolong Tuan.”

Kalimat Ali tidak terlalu diperhatikan pria itu. Justru dia tersentak setelah menyadari apa yang terjadi padanya sebelum bermalam di sini. Ingat sesuatu yang lain, dia meraba kantung-kantung di pakaiannya.

“Kita berada di Pantai Changi, Singapura, Tuan. Saat ini pukul sepuluh pagi.”

Raib menyadari ketidak nyamanan dari laki-laki di depannya. Ketika ingin menyodorkan pistol _colt_ itu, seseorang dari sana berseru dalam bahasa Inggris. Tidak bisa dihindari, empat orang itu harus memenuhi panggilan.

 

* * *

 

**B U J A N G**

 

Sialan. Bagaimana bisa aku pingsan selama itu? Ingatanku masih lengket tentang percakapan penuh tekanan tadi malam. Dan hei, pagi ini aku disambut oleh tiga remaja asing? Astaga, bahkan pistol kenangan dari Salonga raib. Apa yang harus kukatakan jika ia mengetahuinya? _Sudah aku wariskan kepada murid kepercayaanku_. Mana ada! Salonga tidak akan percaya.

Beruntung karena KTP manipulasi, aku berhasil melewati pengecekan identitas. Tiga remaja yang tadi bersamaku santai menyerahkan kartu pelajar. Dua perempuan, satu laki-laki. Rambut panjang, rambut pendek, rambut berantakan. Mudah sekali untuk diingat. Sepertinya mereka mendapatkan masalah karena tidak mendaftar di pintu utama. Menerobos? Huh, memang remaja. Aku tidak pantas menghakimi mereka sebagai remaja nakal ketika mengingat masa mudaku yang lebih dari cerita badung mereka.

“Kami boleh pergi sekarang?”

“Selamat menikmati keindahan Pantai Changi. Kami harap kalian tidak mengulang kesalahan yang sama untuk ke depannya.”

Mereka menghadapku sebelum benar-benar kembali ke pantai.

“Kita belum berkenalan, Tuan. Namaku Ali. Dua temanku ini Raib dan Seli.”

Ali, jabatannya tegas juga. Senakal-nakal mereka, tidak mungkin mencuri. Dari perkenalan ini aku mengobservasi jika pistol _colt_ -ku diambil ketika pingan. Jika tidak ada, ya sudah, nasib. Di saat aku mendapat sedikit petunjuk dari kantong celana perempuan berambut panjang, yang namanya Raib, bunyi redam dan gaduh itu memekakkan telinga. Bunyi yang sudah menjadi bagian hidupku. Yang terlalu bersahabat sampai rasanya akan menyambangi hingga mati.

Dari pintu masuk, orang bertopeng yang bertingkah superior mengacungkan pistol berasap. Di belakangnya muncul dua orang lagi. Dua petugas wanita yang tadi mengecek identitas kami memekik tertunduk. Remaja berambut pendek, Seli, langsung mencengkram lengan Raib. Pistolku kemungkinan besar ada padanya. Tapi ini Singapura, Bung! Aku tidak bisa menunjukkan di depan umum kalau aku memegang senjata api pribadi.

Tiga remaja di depanku berbisik-bisik.

“Bagaimana ini, Ra? Kita tidak bisa melawan mereka di sini, ‘kan?”

“Seli, jangan panik, dong. Kau tidak ingat peristiwa serupa di angkot waktu itu? Ini kesempatan kedua untuk melawan kriminal.”

“Kau terlalu santai, Ali! Kita tidak bisa mengeluarkan kekuatan kita di sini. Banyak orang biasa yang akan melihat. Rahasia dunia paral—”

Raib menoleh ke arahku, melirik takut-takut. Tahukah kalian bahwa tanpa berniat menguping pun, aku mendengarnya. Mereka lanjut berdebat dengan volume kecil. Pelan aku menggeleng. Anak remaja sekarang terlalu banyak berfantasi. Yang menarik, Ali terlihat bersemangat. Dia sadar sedang menjadi tawanan kasus kriminal, ‘kan? Aku tidak punya pilihan lain. Sejak kecil aku memang disiapkan untuk jadi berandal.

“ _Morning_ , Sir.”

Aku maju, menyibak tiga remaja itu.

“ _Do you mind to keep your guns inside pockets_?”

Tawa terlepas dari tiga penjajah itu. Dalam bahasa yang sama, pemimpin mereka membalas, “Anda bodoh, ya? Seharusnya kami yang memerintah Anda untuk mengangkat tangan!”

Aku tersenyum, menggeleng pelan.

“Baiklah, kalau kalian menolak berdamai.”

Tiga orang yang akan kulawan. Tangan kosong, tanpa senjata. Tidak masalah, karena aku sendirilah senjata itu.

Aku menyerang dari sebelah kiri pemimpin mereka, agar jika ia menembak, bukan ke arah dua petugas wanita atau tiga remaja. Sesuai dugaan, telunjuk kanannya menekan _trigger_ , peluru menembus kaca, moncong pistol berasap. Ada anak bawah umur di sini. Tidak boleh memperlihatkan pembunuhan. Cekatan kutangkap tangannya. Cepat mengidentifikasi bahwa pistolnya aman digunakan musuh, segera aku rampas. Tangannya condong ke belakang badanku, dia tersungkur jatuh.

Dalam sekali gerakan, pelatuk aku tarik untuk menembak lantai di dekat kaki lawan di sebelah kanan. Ketika dia terkejut, aku menendang perut yang di sebelah kiri. Kesempatan itu aku gunakan untuk mengoper pistol lewat lantai. Yang laki-laki, menurut perhitunganku, sanggup menembak ketika terdesak. Yah, walau kesempatan itu tidak akan terjadi.

Orang pertama bangkit lagi. Badanku meliuk ke belakang, menangkap kepalanya untuk kuhantam dengan kepala lawan kedua yang hendak menarik pelatuk. Pistol miliknya terlempar, aku tendang ke arah yang tidak bisa dijangkau arena tarung.

“Kalian tahu, orang-orang memanggilku Si Babi Hutan.”

Lawan ketiga berdiri lagi, mengangkat kedua tinjunya. Julukanku sepertinya sempat mempengaruhinya. Baiklah, aku menggeser kaki kiri, melemaskan tangan. Dia maju, dan dalam sekali hantam tinjuku mendarat di hidungnya, dia terkapar lagi.

Dari jauh aku mendengar langkah terburu-buru. Sudah selesai. Badanku setengah berbalik ke belakang, mengulurkan tangan.

“Nona, aku minta pistolku kembali.”

Perpindahan tangan pistol _colt_ warisan Salonga sukses tanpa ketahuan.

 

* * *

                                    

**B U J A N G**

 

Sebagai rasa terima kasih bos mereka, aku diberi makan siang. Restoran terbaik di Pantai Changi, Singapura.

“Anda bebas memesan apa saja, berapa banyak pun, Tuan.”

Mulutku seperti sebuah autopilot berucap, “Tidak yang mengandung babi atau anjing. Tidak pula yang mengandung bir atau sake.”

Masih remaja yang sama sebagai permintaan maaf bos. Mereka saling bertatapan di depanku. Mungkin mereka hanya tidak menyangka tindak premanku tadi merupakan sosok yang bersikap “alim”. Pelayan berganti menanyakan pesanan mereka, yang juga bukan suatu yang haram.

“Permisi, nama Tuan Si Ba—”

“Bujang.”

Raib menangguk pelan.

“Baiklah, salam kenal Om Bu—”

“Bujang saja.”

Biar kuingat lagi sopan santunku sendiri dalam memanggil orang. Terakhir kali kuingat berhubungan dengan remaja seperti mereka adalah Rambang, yang sangat disayangkan telah gugur. Dia memanggilku “Tauke”. Orang-orang yang lebih muda dariku, sebelum menjadi Tauke, langsung memanggilku Bujang tanpa embel-embel. Memang seperti itulah Keluarga Tong. Entah berapa jauh perbedaan umur, langsung memanggil nama merupakan hal yang wajar. Bahkan aku memanggil guruku, Salonga, juga langsung nama. Kopong pun begitu.

Aku selalu memanggil “Tauke Besar” tanpa perubahan hingga akhir. Bapak, Mamak, Tuanku Imam, Guru Bushi, Master Dragon, dan kolega-kolega yang aku panggil dengan kata “hormat”. Itu saja, seingatku. Jadi aku membiarkan mereka untuk langsung memanggil namaku. Dari wajah mereka juga, hanya menebak, sepertinya sudah biasa memanggil orang yang lebih tua (sekali pun yang mereka hormati) langsung nama.

Cepat kuselesaikan makanku. Waktuku sudah banyak terbuang. Ada hal besar yang harus kuselesaikan. Bunyi pesawat yang melintas tambah membuat perasaan gusar.

“Tunggu, Bujang. Aku ingin memperlihatkan sesuatu padamu.”

Ali menahanku. Aku tidak bisa berurusan dengan masalah remeh-temeh seperti ini. Tapi ada sesuatu di matanya. Sorot itu hanya bisa ditampakkan oleh orang yang memiliki integritas tinggi. Bibirku membentuk seringai. Terlalu banyak kejutan-kejutan hadir dalam hidupku. Beberapa logis, banyak yang terlalu lama untuk dipikirkan rumus-rumusnya. Sekali lagi, aku, Si Babi Hutan, bertaruh.

 

* * *

 

**B U J A N G**

 

Kembali ke tempat aku bangun. Ali menyodorkan kacamata hitam miliknya. Prasangkaku mengatakan benda ini aman. Aku tahu benar bahwa kacamata ini bukan kacamata ilusi. Bukan pula hologram seperti kacamata Google. Tepat di depanku, berdiri tabung kapsul keperakan. Dalam sekilas, siapa pun dapat menyangka kalau benda ini adalah UFO.

Ini menarik. Dari jarak dua meter, aku bisa memprediksi seberapa canggihnya benda itu. Hidup di dalam _shadow economy_ membuatku terlalu akrab dengan hal-hal mengejutkan.

“Namanya ILY. Jika engkau menerima tawaran kami untuk bekerja sama, aku akan membantumu menyelesaikan masalah apapun yang sedang kau hadapi.”

Aku memperhatikan anak itu lamat-lamat. Gaya bicaranya yakin sekali.

“Apa yang kalian inginkan?”

Kami melanjutkan perbincangan di dalam kapsul.

“Apa yang akan kami katakan mungkin sulit untuk dipercaya, tapi nyata adanya.” Mereka menjelaskan apa itu dunia paralel, dan tiba-tiba gelas di ujung sana ada di sebelah kiriku. Tatapan jahil Seli mengingatkanku pada Yuki dan Kiko.

“Maaf, Bujang. Sudah lama aku ingin melakukan itu pada seseorang.”

Kebetulan aku yang menjadi korbannya?

“Raib bisa menghilang, dan aku dapat bertransformasi menjadi beruang.”

Bertahun-tahun hidup dalam fantasi dari mereka yang tinggal di permukaan membuatku gampang saja mempercayai ini. Orang-orang berkekuatan, _well_ , sejak dulu aku sudah menjadi salah satunya. _Right_ , aku mendapat amunisi untuk menjaga keseimbangan. Keseimbangan yang akan dihancurkan Diego.

ILY—ternyata ia bisa bicara—memberi informasi bahwa mereka tidak memiliki satu lagi “kunci” dari “brankas” benda pusaka yang mereka incar. Sebuah pembaca kode rahasia, kode kuno. Ada satu di Klan Komet Minor, namun sangat sulit mendapatkannya. Masih terhitung barang eksklusif pemerintah. Maka dari itu, mereka serius menatapku, “Kami tahu Anda memiliki hubungan dengan benda-benda mutakhir semacam itu.”

Punggungku bersandar pada kursi putih, memandang langit-langit kapsul yang tidak terlalu tinggi. Mereka bukan remaja biasa. Dan Ali, pengetahuan tentang pasarnya tidak bisa diremehkan. Aku bisa mengandalkan mereka.

Satu menit setelah berjabat tangan, mesin ILY berdesing. Kapsul perak bertahap menjauh dari pasir putih Pantai Changi. Aku berdiri, melihat keluar jendela yang sudah gelap. Manusia di bawah tidak ada yang melihat aku tengah berada beberapa meter di udara. Changi di malam hari adalah lampu-lampu merah yang tersebar baik di daratan maupun di perairan. Aku semakin jauh dari cahaya-cahaya kota penuh gemerlap. Ini malam kedua di mana aku bukan lagi anggota Keluarga Tong, bukan lagi Tauke Besar, kupikir untuk beberapa waktu aku akan melewati malam hanya seorang diri. Saat ini, nyatanya, di belakangku terdapat tiga remaja yang memiliki debat kecil. Terlalu cepat untuk menyebut mereka keluarga.

Tidak ada kewenangan melakukan ini, karena aku bukan lagi bagian dari mereka. Aku melakukan ini untuk mereka, keluarga yang selama 20 tahun memberikanku tempat untuk pulang. Aku mengeluarkan telepon genggam, yang untungnya selamat. Menghubungi seseorang yang hanya memiliki empat digit angka.

“Bujang? Kurang dari tiga hari, kau sudah merindukanku, ya? Bagaimana hidup mandiri di luar sana?”

Aku menggeleng, buru-buru memotong sebelum dia bicara lebih banyak. “Kau selalu banyak bicara, Basyir—maksudku, Tauke Besar.” Pada akhirnya aku juga sedikit bergurau.

“Bah! Panggil saja aku Basyir. Ada apa kau memanggil Tauke Besar yang sibuk?”

Direksi kapsul perak ini, salah satu kehebatan yang baru kuketahui, menuju padang pasir di timur tengah sana.

 

* * *

 

**R A I B**

 

Awalnya aku menolak keras ide Ali untuk mengenalkan dunia paralel kepada pria itu, yang mengenalkan namanya sebagai Bujang. Apa-apaan Ali, dia jelas-jelas penduduk Bumi biasa (dalam pandangan kami tentang dunia paralel). Namun Ali tetap meyakinkan bahwa Bujang bisa menjadi kunci pembuka “brankas” _Apricity_.

Tadi Bujang memang pahlawan yang amat diidamkan Ali. Melawan tiga perampok bersenjata dengan tangan kosong, seolah dirinya sendirilah senjata itu. Seli pias, Ali tidak mengendurkan seringainya satu derajat pun. Senang sekali saat pistol operan Bujang mengarah padanya. Seolah memang ia dipercayakan untuk itu. Di tengah perdebatan menuju restoran, Ali berhenti. Tatapannya begitu yakin.

“Belum ada data yang pasti mengenai orang itu, tapi percayalah, aku mengenalnya dengan cukup baik.”

Ali sedang meracau, ya? Jelas-jelas kami baru bertemu Bujang tadi pagi.

“Eh, maksudku, Ra, Sel, lewat intronya kepada para perampok tadi. Dia bilang julukannya adalah ‘Si Babi Hutan’. Lewat data di komputer bisnis orangtuaku, aku cukup akrab dengan nama itu.”

“Dia semacam pengusaha gitu?” tanya Seli, air mukanya sudah lebih baik.

“Lebih dalam dari itu. Orang-orang yang bersamanya menertawakan manusia seperti kita. Si Babi Hutan berurusan dengan _shadow economy_ , gurita bawah tanah yang menguasai hampir segala aspek kehidupan.”

Ternyata Ali benar. Detik ini, Bujang adalah teman seperjalanan kami yang baru. Aku bersyukur Ali tidak menyalakan mode suara ILY, bisa mengganggu tamu.

Kericuhan Seli dan Ali yang sedang berdebat terhenti begitu Bujang menghampiri. Dia menyebutkan tujuan, padang pasir, lalu bertanya di mana tempatnya menghabiskan perjalanan ini. Mungkin agak canggung baginya untuk berkelana bersama remaja. Dalam bayanganku, jika dia harus bepergian udara, maka kendaraannya pastilah bersifat pribadi. Kepala tiga, aku menilik wajah dan posturnya. Dua kali umur kami.

“Jika ingin, kau bisa istirahat di belakang, Bujang.”

“Aku tidak keberatan jika harus berjaga.”

Matanya mirip dengan mata para pejuang yang selama ini aku temui. Menyiratkan banyaknya rintangan yang telah dan harus ia hadapi. _Shadow economy_ , _black market_ , yang kupikirkan tentang mereka adalah orang-orang jahat yang seenaknya mengacaukan perdagangan. Di suatu kesempatan Papa pernah menasihatiku tentang ini. Perdagangan mereka rata-rata tentang narkoba, rokok, prostitusi, dan segenap barang ilegal lainnya. Di sini aku merasakan anomali. Bujang menolak babi, bir, tuak, sake, yang dalam garis besar haram. Tetapi makanan dan minuman saja tidak, apalagi narkoba dan sebangsanya.

Mungkin di satu titik perjalanan kali ini persepsiku terhadap _shadow economy_ akan berubah, mungkin juga tidak. Satu hal yang aku percaya, bahwa Bujang menghadirkan perasaan berbeda.

 

* * *

 

**B U J A N G**

 

Sarapan pertama di tengah padang pasir. Tiga remaja itu mengeluarkan makanan pagi ini dari kotak logistik kapsul ke luar. Ternyata gas kompor portabel habis. Seli mengeluarkan percikan listrik dari tangannya. Santapan pertama dibarengi dengan pertanyaan Seli.

“Di mana tempat tinggalmu, Bujang?”

“Ibukota.” Ternyata sama seperti mereka.

“Aku tebakmu kau berasal dari Sumatra, ya? Kelihatan dari wajahmu.”

Tidak masalah mengiyakan, toh itu informasi umum. Dan aku siap saat pada akhirnya pertanyaan tentang _shadow economy_ terlontar. Dari mulut Seli lagi.

“ _Black market_ yang kalian ketahui tentang narkoba, rokok, prostitusi, sama sekali bukan gayaku.” Ali di sebelah kananku menegakkan punggungnya, “Aku berbicara tentang perdagangan senjata, minyak bumi, valas, teknologi mutakhir—mungkin belum setara dengan dunia-dunia yang kalian kunjungi.”

Ali tertawa. “Tidak, Kawan, tidak. Tentu saja ada teknologi klan ini yang sulit dimiliki klan lain. Alat pembaca kode kuno itu misalnya.”

“Asal kalian tahu, aku bukan lagi bagian dari keluarga _shadow economy_ manapun,” hanya sekadar meluruskan, “Tapi kerja sama kita akan berjalan baik, tenang saja.”

Masing-masing lanjut melahap roti isi telur.

“Setelah kupikir, kita banyak tertinggal pelajaran sekolah.” Seli menatap kedua temannya.

“Iya. Urusan dunia paralel yang tidak kunjung selesai membuat kita banyak melakukan izin. Selalu bertiga, sempat ada yang bertanya.”

“Kalian berdua terlalu khawatir—”

“Ra! Aku baru ingat kalau ada tugas….”

Aku tidak pernah merasakan pendidikan formal di bangku sekolah. Sebelum kuliah, memukul kertas-kertas secara privat bersama Frans si Amerika selalu menjadi olokkan hangat. Padahal aku menolak, tapi keberhasilan Basyir menggoyahkan keseimbangan kakiku di amok menjadikanku seperti saat ini. Tiga remaja itu masih berbicara tentang sekolah. Persis pesan dari Basyir sampai, ujung bibirku tertarik ke atas. Memang Tauke Besar, terlebih Basyir tidak pernah berurusan dengan surat-suratan. Aku jadi membayangkan nasib Parwez.

“Jika kalian ingin melindungi manusia klan Bumi dengan _normal_ , ikut aku ke dalam mercusuar itu. Kita latihan fisik.”

 

* * *

 

**R A I B**

 

Bujang yang terlihat begitu gagah berbaik hati menawarkan latihan. Bisa jadi dugaanku benar soal Bujang sebagai orang baik. Dia hanya salah memilih sisi, mungkin?

“Aku tidak mengerti kekuatan-kekuatan super milik kalian. Jelas dalam hitungan dunia ini, jika kalian kukuh menutupi perihal dunia paralel, kalian lemah.”

Dia benar. Sebelum kehadiran Tamus, aku tidak pernah berpikir untuk belajar bela diri. Tinjuku adalah kekuatan berdentum, yang masih masuk kategori kekuatan super versi Bujang.

“Jadi aku tidak akan berurusan kecuali tentang fisik, tinju-tinjuan,” suara dalam Bujang bergema di atap mercusuar terbengkalai ini, “Seli. Kau yang pertama!”

“Eh, aku?” Seli menunjuk dirinya, Ali jelas kecewa.

“Aku bisa menebak. Setidaknya kau sering melihat perkelahian dari drama-drama yang kau tonton.”

Jangan heran, Seli, tadi malam kau sempat membahasnya.

Perbedaan tinggi Seli dan Bujang bisa dikatakan cukup jauh.

“Jangan menahan diri.”

Seli terlihat gugup, tapi dia tetap memasang kuda-kuda. Bujang menggeser kaki kirinya, mengangkat tangannya. Seli maju duluan. Dia mengarahkan tinju pada perut—tidak, diafragma. Bujang membacanya, dia bergeser. Tinju Seli mengenai udara.

“Lebih cepat, Seli. Jangan biarkan musuh menganalisismu.”

Aku meringis. Seli jika memakai kekuatan supernya bisa lebih cepat dari ini. Badan mereka tetap aktif meliuk selama dua menit. Bujang selalu menghindar, tidak pernah menyerang. Tidak (belum) sekalipun Seli berhasil melukai lawannya.

Ayolah, aku berbisik, berharap sampai pada Seli. Kau adalah petarung klan Matahari. Satu kegagalan hanya akan menjadikanmu semakin kuat.

Seli nampaknya naik pitam, dia menggertakan gigi. Pinggangnya bermanuver cepat menendang otot punggung lebar Bujang. Seli terjatuh, semoga tidak ada bagian tubuhnya yang terkelit. Bujang tetap berdiri gagah, seolah hanya ditarik-tarik anak kecil.

“Untuk permulaan sudah bagus. Kembali ke tempatmu.”

Seli tersenyum menolak untuk aku ringankan nyerinya. Dia ingin merasakan sisa perjuangannya lebih lama. Memang ksatria klan Matahari.

“Raib, giliranmu.”

Ali sekali lagi mengeluh.

 

* * *

 

**R A I B**

Makan siang penuh peluh kami bertempat di dalam ILY.

_“Apa yang terjadi kepada kalian bertiga? Menyetel suhu yang lebih rendah dari biasanya, aku ingatkan kamu ya, Ali, untuk mengisi bahan bakar.”_

Tidak ada dari kami yang menanggapi. Lebih baik menggunakan sisa energi untuk makan.

_“Dan orang dewasa yang bersama kalian—Astaga! Itu laki-laki yang terdampar di Pantai Changi kemarin, bukan? Aku ingatkan kalian lagi untuk tidak sembarangan membawa orang asing. Huh, kalian benar-benar tidak tahu apa itu bahaya.”_

Ali langsung mematikan mode suara ILY, berkata ketus, “Kau sendiri yang meminta alat pemindai.”

“Omong-omong, Bujang, kenapa kau bisa sekuat itu? Ini pertama kalinya aku bertemu manusia klan Bumi sekuat dirimu. Maksudku, di luar kekuatan super yang kau maksud.”

Lewat pertanyaan Seli, aku tiba-tiba memikirkan bagaimana kemampuan bertarung Tamus menggunakan tangan kosongnya.

“Aku berlatih tanpa henti, Seli. Tidak cuma kepada satu guru.”

Memang begitulah umumnya orang hebat; punya banyak guru.

“Sejak kapan latihan rutinmu berlangsung?” Aku bertanya cepat, sedikit mengejutkan Seli dan Ali. Sekali saja, aku ingin melihat Bujang terkejut. Bu-bukan itu sih tujuanku bertanya padanya. Hanya saja untuk menjadi semakin kuat aku butuh informasi berapa lama Bujang telah berlatih. Tapi Bujang sangat defensif, persis seperti mata-mata, intelijen, orang yang hidup dalam bayangan. Semuanya misterius.

“Untuk memotivasi kalian saja. Aku baru belajar pelajaran sekolah di usia 15, tapi sudah bisa menghabisi raja babi hutan. Bagaimana pun, jiwa premanku memang turun-temurun.”

Aku menyeringai, kita bisa mengejarnya! Titik mulai kami setidaknya sama.

Percakapan terus mengalir untuk dua puluh menit kemudian. Bujang tetap mengendalikan informasi-informasi yang keluar darinya. Dari percakapan itu, ketika matahari di padang pasir yang panas ini melembut, Seli dan Ali terlelap di bagian belakang ILY. Aku menghampiri Bujang, yang langsung melempar tatapan tanya. Kami berpindah ke lantai tertinggi mercusuar melalui teleportasi. Bongkahan pasir sejauh mata memandang.

“Apakah _shadow economy_ benar-benar ketat mengawasi pelabuhan?”

Bujang di sebelahku menatap ke luar menjawab iya.

Aku tidak tahu siapa nama orangtua Ali. Melihat di data rapor atau menanyakan TU tidak pernah terlintas sebelum ini. Sejak dulu kami hanya percaya bahwa orangtua Ali sibuk dengan urusan kapal-kapal kontainer mereka. Hingga lima menit terakhir acara _talkshow_ Lady Oopraah di Klan Komet Minor membentuk lubang ragu dan penasaran terhadap persoalan itu. Mengingat penolakan Ali membahasnya ketika Seli bertanya semakin melebarkan lubang itu. Waktu itu keadaan krusial, lebih baik menghindari pertengkaran.

Kata-kata ini sempat tercekat di tenggorokanku. “Apa enam belas tahun lalu ada bayi laki-laki yang lahir di tengah badai di lautan?”

16 tahun lalu, umurnya 19. Kira-kira kurun dia kuliah. Enam belas tahun adalah waktu yang lama, waktu yang terlalu rapuh untuk berita-berita yang tidak hanya terjadi di satu tempat. Dia (dulu) anggota organisasi yang hidup dalam bayang-bayang. Banyak hal yang dicemaskan, banyak yang diperjuangkan, akan terlalu sibuk untuk mengurus seorang bayi lahir yang orangtuanya meninggal di kala mempertahankan keluarganya sendiri jauh lebih utama. Namun dengan otak cerdasnya, sekecil apapun itu….

 

* * *

 

**B U J A N G**

 

Kesan pertamaku tentang teleportasi adalah menakjubkan. Sebenarnya tidak senorak itu juga, toh ini bukan pertama kali aku mengalami teleportasi. Bertahun-tahun lalu Guru Bushi yang menunjukkan pertama kali. Diriku sendiri pernah mengalaminya, beberapa bulan lalu ketika melawan Basyir di malam yang pekat. Bersama Raib adalah tentang rekor jarak. Aku menjawab singkat pertanyaan tentang pelabuhan (justru kapal kontainer lah armada ‘ekspor-impor’ Keluarga Tong).  Angin gurun pasir dalam jenjang selesai latihan sampai saat ini telah mengubah bentuk gumuk.

Raib kemudian berkata dengan suara serak, “Apa enam belas tahun lalu ada bayi laki-laki yang lahir di tengah badai di lautan?”

Prediksiku sedikit salah, bukan tentang cara tempur.

16 tahun lalu aku masih kuliah di ibukota, sedang mendalami riset tentang _shadow economy_ , setahun sebelum bertemu Salonga. Berarti tahun yang sama ketika mereka lahir. Yang paling aku ingat, penyerbuan pelabuhan ibukota (satu tahun kepindahan dari kota provinsi). Pertanyaan remaja perempuan ini tepat, melihat dari tempat dominan yang sangat kami awasi waktu itu. Sayang, otakku juga penuh akan riset. Aku ragu kalau berita-berita yang cepat berlalu seperti itu hanyalah deja vu telingaku.

(Keluarga _shadow economy_ berkawan baik dengan berita-berita tragis macam itu).

“Apa kau tahu nama pemilik atau nama perusahaan kapal yang kau maksud?”

“Aku tidak tahu, tapi kemungkinan besar kapal kontainer.”

Setiap peti kemas yang naik-turun, setiap truk yang lewat, harus berurusan dengan Keluarga Tong. Maka apalagi dengan data ratusan kapal yang berlabuh dan lepas di pelabuhan. Harusnya, bayi lahir di tengah badai-orangtuanya meninggal dalam keadaan penyerbuan pelabuhan bisa sedikit menggemparkan. Basyir dan tukang pukul yang ikut serta mungkin lebih mengetahuinya daripada aku yang membagi waktu dengan kuliah. Mungkin aku bisa meminta Parwez menelusuri data-data pelabuhan, tapi sekarang siapalah aku yang bisa menyuruh dia seenak jidat.

“Aku minta maaf. Mungkin jika kau tahu sedikit tentang kapal itu atau nama orangtuanya yang tewas, aku bisa mengingat-ingat lagi.”

 “Ah, tidak usah minta maaf. Wajar mengingat itu kejadian enam belas tahun lalu.” Sebentar saja, wajah Raib berubah kecewa.

Lima menit hanya memandang aliran angin. Sebagiannya masuk melalui ventilasi dan celah-celah kecil kaca yang membatasi dalam dan luar. Bentuk gumuk di sana seperti bulan sabit jika dilihat dari arah lain. Tiba-tiba aku membayangkan, apakah ini yang dilihat Basyir ketika aku memandang gedung-gedung Amerika dari ketinggian. Dia melawan penyamun-penyamun ketika aku mengajak tanding pelari profesional. Dia berburu mengejar mangsa sedang aku menolak segala yang babi dan segala yang bir. Di tengah kontemplasi itu Raib kembali memanggil nama panggilanku.

“Bagaimana pendapatmu, Bujang, jika melihat dua anggota keluarga yang saling menikam padahal yang di depan mereka itulah satu-satunya keluarga yang mereka punya?”

Raib telak menyindir masalah yang sedang dan yang akan kuhadapi. Aku jadi was-was kalau dia bisa mengetahui pikiran orang.

Hembusan nafasku keluar tetap tidak dapat menyaingi deru angin di luar. “Ironis, dilihat bagaimana pun.”

Dia tertawa kecil, tidak tahu menggoda atau mengetes, “Pernah mengalaminya?”

Aku menanggapi dengan kekeh kecil.

“Orang yang kuhubungi masih sedikit lebih lama. Kau terlihat sehat bugar. Ketahuilah, bukan cuma kau saja yang bisa melakukan teleportasi.”

Matanya membulat antusias. Latihan sesi dua di mercusuar, siapa takut.

 

* * *

 

**B U J A N G**

 

Deru helikopter di ketinggian rendah terdengar waktu bintang senja terbit. Gurun belum terlalu dingin, jadi helikopter itu bisa dilihat di langit yang menggelap. Aku langsung mengenali Basyir di dalamnya hanya dengan melihat badan heli. ILY di dekat kami dalam mode tidak terlihat.

Menjadi Tauke Besar kurang dari seminggu tidak banyak mengubah Basyir. Dia tetap tinggi besar, kulit gelapnya menawan dilatari gurun pasir, gurat wajahnya semakin tegas dan mencolok. Mencocoriku dengan beragam pertanyaan, proaktif mengenalkan dirinya sendiri. Seolah tiga remaja itu sasaran untuk jadi penggemarnya. Ksatria penunggang kuda suku Bedouin, dia sebut dirinya begitu.

Sebelum Basyir ditawarkan atau menawarkan diri bergabung makan malam, aku segera seret dirinya menuju helikopter.

“Kita bertemu lagi, Edwin.”

Edwin menyunggingkan senyum di depan, bergurau singkat, “Kau harus melihat Parwez, Bujang. Dia jelas seribu kali lebih merdeka bekerja di bawahmu.”

“Hei!” Basyir mengelak, aku tergelak.

Tidak perlu basa-basi Basyir mengeluarkan alat analisis kode yang kuminta. Bentuknya tipis persegi panjang. Penggunaannya tinggal memotret kode apapun (dari media apapun; kertas, batu, logam) lalu terjemahan akan keluar dalam bentuk morse. Alasan mengapa aku begitu percaya diri menerima kerja sama dengan tiga remaja itu adalah karena aku sangat mengetahui teknologi mutakhir yang kuusulkan beberapa bulan lalu. Awalnya hanya untuk berjaga-jaga karena melihat kasus Master Dragon. Suap untuk penguasa rangkap kolektor. Dalam pembuatannya sendiri sulit menyewa ahli teknologi informasi, mahal pula. Tapi dia memang andal berkecimpung di dunia 0 dan 1.

Aku mengajak Basyir menjauh dari Edwin, untuk membicarakan distopia yang akan menimpa keluarga _shadow economy_ kurang dari satu bulan. Hanya secara umum, tapi wajah Basyir sudah serius. Dia kemudian menatap langit gurun pasir yang jauh dari polusi. Satu lagi yang berbeda ketika aku menatap pekatnya langit Amerika yang selalu berisik.

Di beberapa kesempatan aku membaca astronomi, berguna di beberapa misi. Sesekali aku mempelajari fisika dan matematikanya. Namun dalam aplikasi lapangan, Basyir jauh lebih ulung.

“Aku tiba-tiba ingat penyerbuan pelabuhan ibukota enam belas tahun lalu.” Sorot matanya yang tajam mengarah ke langit, mulai berbaring. Kupikir Basyir akan bernostalgia pengalamannya di gurun.

“Itu misi yang hebat, aku ingat.”

“Tapi yang paling _epic_ bagiku waktu itu bukan karena aku yang menjadi pahlawan di pertempuran kolosal.” Aku mengiyakan saja seperti selama ini. “Kobaran api di pelabuhan waktu itu seolah ada hubungannya dengan badai hebat yang hampir menewaskan banyak orang di tengah laut. Itu biasa sih. Yang mengejutkan adalah kelahiran bayi laki-laki di tengah badai itu. Aku berbisik kepada Kopong untuk membawa bayi itu ke markas. Hanya firasat ksatria mungkin, ternyata bayi itu dijaga ketat. Menyebalkan. Fakta lebih lanjut dia adalah pewaris tunggal perusahaan kapal kontainer yang hampir sama banyak dengan Keluarga Tong.”

“Basyir.”

Mungkin dia terkejut karena bicaraku yang tiba-tiba dingin.

“Kau serius mengatakan itu?”

“Bah! Kau pikir untuk apa aku berbohong?”

Pada akhirnya Basyir juga lupa nama pemilik perusahaan kapal kontainer itu. Tanpa banyak bertanya bagaimana bisa aku sampai di sini, ia naik ke helikopter. Aku menitipkan masa depan Keluarga Tong. Begitu berbalik dan mendapati mereka bertiga bertengkar skala kecil, aku memperhatikan Ali. Tidak salah menyerahkan posisi Tauke kepada Basyir. Intuisinya tajam seperti singa padang pasir. Kalau dia tahu percakapanku dengan Raib siang tadi, bisa-bisa Ali diambil dari mereka. Tidak perlu persetujuan atasan untuk Basyir saat ini, dia atasannya. Lucu juga membayangkan Keluarga Tong enam belas tahun lalu membesarkan bayi yang bisa menjadi beruang pemarah.

_“Bagaimana pendapatmu, Bujang, jika melihat dua anggota keluarga yang saling menikam padahal yang di depan mereka itulah satu-satunya keluarga yang mereka punya?”_

Aku menggeleng pelan, tidak berniat mencari tahu siapa orang yang Ali hadapi itu. Diego sudah cukup menguras otak dan perasaanku. Tetapi begitu menengadah melihat bintang sebanyak ini, suara Diego yang memanggilku _Hermanito_ mengalahkan dinginnya gurun dari dalam. Perasaan menghadapi kasus yang ditanyakan Raib?

Senyum kusampaikan kepada bintang-bintang. Berapa juta tahun lagi untuk sampai kepada mereka? Aku tidak tahu. Metabolisme dan kerja saraf tubuh saja sudah rumit, tidak perlu urusan di luarnya menyaingi. Aku hanya perlu memeluk erat semuanya, ‘kan?

“Kami bersedia membantu kapan pun, Bung.”

Ali menerima alat pembaca kode dariku, menyimpannya di dalam salah satu loker ILY. Malam ini juga kami meninggalkan padang pasir. Perbandingannya jauh lebih cepat ketimbang menaiki pesawat pribadi untuk sampai di London. Mereka memberikan kontak, aku menyerahkan kartu namaku. “Berguna ketika seluruh senjata dan kekuatan super kalian dilarang.”

Seli yang pertama menyalamiku, berterima kasih atas latihannya, menyenangkan berpetualang bersamaku. Ali menjabat setegas pertama kali aku menjabatnya. Senyum lebar di bibirnya.

“Terima kasih, Bujang. Sekarang aku semakin tenang jika ketinggalan pelajaran. Raib dan Seli seharusnya bisa belajar darimu.”

Melirik dua perempuan itu, mereka melotot. Aku terkekeh kecil, “Kau mungkin lebih jenius daripada aku, Ali.” Daguku menunjuk kapsul perak yang tidak lagi kulihat. Tidak terlihat bukan berarti tidak ada, bukan? Seperti lingkungan hidupku selama ini.

“Tidak, Sob. Aku hanya beruntung mengetahui ilmu teknologi klan lain.”

Ali adalah Fisika, sedang aku Ekonomi akut. Masih zaman membuat hierarki jurusan, hm?

“Aku memang belum mampu membuatmu melakukan ‘teleportasi’.” Raib tersenyum menyalamiku. Wajahnya di tempat gelap seperti ini seolah bulan purnama yang bersinar. “Satu permintaanku, di pertemuan kita selanjutnya, maukah kau memberitahu kami nama aslimu, Bujang?”

Nona Raib ini memang selalu mengejutkanku. Pelan kutekan pistol _colt_ di saku celana. Jawabanku kali ini hanya kekehan seperti caraku menjawab pertanyaan sebelumnya. Lewat tatapan Raib dan kedua sahabat setianya, aku tahu mereka paham jawabanku. Begitu caraku tidak memberitahu Raib tentang bayi yang lahir di tengah kepungan badai enam belas tahun silam. Biar rahasia itu keluar dari mulut sahabat mereka sendiri.

Tubuh mereka menghilang ketika masuk ke dalam ILY. Rumput-rumput di depanku berputar seolah ada angin, lalu tenang seperti sedia kala. Aku angkat tangan kanan ke atas karena yakin mereka sedang melambai kepadaku. Pantai Changi Singapura menunggu mereka.

Balik kanan, aku keluarkan kartu nama yang pernah seseorang berikan padaku. Kartu nama yang tidak sesederhana nama bendanya. Dari orang yang selalu masuk penjara dalam setiap kisahnya.

Aku tahu ke mana aku akan pergi.

 

* * *

 

**R A I B**

 

Perpisahan dengan Bujang membuktikan perasaanku bahwa dia orang baik. Aku menatap tangan kananku yang terkepal. Bujang manusia biasa, tanpa kekuatan super yang dia maksud. Semangatku mengalir deras; aku ingin teleportasi seperti yang dia lakukan.

“Ali, aku minta maaf, ya.”

Seli ke belakang mengambil camilan, sepertinya diajak bicara oleh ILY.

“Maaf untuk apa, Ra?”

Aku menggeleng, tersenyum saja. “Oh, banyak sih. Memukulku, memarahiku berlebihan, menginjak kakiku, menyikut, satu porsi bakso kantin sekolah langsung lunas, kok.”

Responsku hanya berupa tawa. Seli datang bersama satu pesan masuk dari Av. Kami membaca bersama di layar hologram.

_Apricity (n.) the warmth of the sun in winter._

“Tetapi, Ra, Ali, bukankah kita sudah tidak boleh masuk ke Pantai Changi sebelum melewati pintu depan?”

Aku dan Ali menertawakan celetukan Seli.

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

**S E L E S A I**

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: alhamdulillah selesai >.<  
> di fanfic ini aja ya, mereka satu universe. aneh kalau tere liye nyatuin dunia seri bumi dan pulang ini. negeri para bedebah emang udah jelas, ya. dan bisa nebak kan siapa yg bakal didatengin bujang? hehe.
> 
> terima kasih telah membaca.


End file.
